


Философия пространства и времени

by auntshoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Дерек говорит «Я не люблю тебя», и один раз, когда ему не дают закончить фразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Философия пространства и времени

Они целуются в первый раз после того, как разносят к чертям стаю альф – Стайлз узнает, что сила воли может значить довольно многое, если на твоих глазах пытаются убить твоего лучшего друга, твою бывшую любовь всей жизни и кучку надоедливых оборотней-подростков, которых ты все же, несмотря ни на что, не хочешь видеть мертвыми. И, кажется, человека ( _или не совсем_ ), к которому ты незаметно для себя начал чувствовать чуть больше, чем могло бы представиться тебе даже год назад, когда вы спасали и ненавидели друг друга одновременно.

_Это адреналин_ , говорит он себе. После он не уверен, что Дерек вообще помнит хоть что-то – все-таки, огромная ржавая труба сквозь позвоночник еще никому не помогала в запоминании каких бы то ни было вещей. Кажется, он шепчет «Только не сдохни, не вздумай сдохнуть, я, блять, не для этого столько ебаных раз тебя спасал». А потом целует его так, будто больше никогда и никого не поцелует, ни в этой жизни, ни в какой другой – и не чувствует на губах ничего, кроме вкуса крови. Скотт легко, но твердо, отталкивает его в сторону и вместе с Эрикой и Айзеком выдергивает из Дерека трубу, чтобы тот мог начать регенерировать.

Стайлз начинает подозревать самое ужасное – что он влюбился.

 

***  
Он никогда, никогда в жизни не влюблялся с первого взгляда. Ни разу не было такого, чтобы он просто посмотрел на кого-то и подумал – да! вот с этим человеком я хочу быть до конца жизни! Он наблюдал за Лидией достаточно долгое время, чтобы увидеть то, что было под маской глупой девочки. Поначалу он даже немного ненавидел ее за то, какой надменной и притворно-глуповатой она была. Потом он понял, что девушки лучше уже никогда не встретит.

История с Дереком повторяется. В жизни, какой бы хаотичной она ни была, всегда есть определенные закономерности. Совершенно точно существует что-то выше человеческого понимания, нечто, что раз за разом толкает людей в определенные ситуации, пока они не выучат свой урок или не достигнут определенного результата, предусмотренного каким-то единым вселенским алгоритмом.

Когда он понимает, что любит Дерека – после почти полутора лет бесконечного бега, необычных чудовищ и самых обычных людей, которые куда хуже любых монстров, после швыряний в стену, пожеланий мучительной смерти, работы заодно и по разные стороны баррикад, спасения и проклятий, – он просто охуевает от того, как такое могло произойти. Господи боже блять как вообще. Стайлз и Дерек. Дерек и Стайлз. Самая странная пара во вселенной. Даже дураку понятно, что из этого ничего не выйдет.

И несмотря на это, в следующий раз, когда Дерек – тупой, блять, оборотень с чувством вины размером с галактику и таким видом, будто бы он никому никогда не помогает, упаси господь – в очередной раз спасает Скотта, чуть не потеряв из-за этого голову (а точнее – половину туловища), – когда он лежит с огромной раной поперек груди на столе у Дитона – «мы можем только ждать естественной регенерации» – он, против воли, шепчет «Я люблю тебя, гребаный ты идиот. Если выживешь, убью тебя собственными руками». И потом, после молчания, еще раз: «Я люблю тебя».

Через неделю Дерек как новенький прыгает по лесу, тренируя своих драгоценных бет – включая Скотта, который в какой-то момент их жизни все же понял, что выживать заодно с Дереком легче и разумнее, чем упрямо продолжать непонятно зачем бороться против него. Стайлз ждет, пока они закончат, сидя в припаркованном на лесной поляне джипе. Он ждет Скотта и вовсе не пытается высмотреть среди деревьев Дерека, который в очередной раз решил, что рубашка – это совершенно бесполезный элемент гардероба, который стоит запретить в штате Калифорния.

После Дерек зовет его – «Нам надо поговорить» – и они молча идут к старому дому Хейлов, по-прежнему стоящему выжженным памятником в глубине леса. Где-то среди деревьев поет назойливая птица – этот определенный вид, запомнившийся Стайлзу еще с детства. В ее пении ему всегда слышалось, будто она говорит бесконечно «В Вегасе, в Вегасе, в Вегасе» или что-то в этом роде. Ему хочется убить эту ебаную птицу. Распотрошить ее и устроить какой-нибудь ритуал на ее внутренностях. Стайлз научился у Дитона многим разным, порой странным вещам. Они доходят до дома, и несколько томительных мгновений Дерек молча стоит на крыльце. Сколько Стайлз ни пытается догадаться, о чем он думает, ничего не выходит. Потом Дерек говорит, медленно, будто объясняя ребенку всем понятную истину:

– Стайлз, насчет того, что ты говорил… Я не люблю тебя.

Стайлз кивает и улыбается как ни в чем не бывало. Не рискует хлопать по плечу. Он так привык скрывать настоящие эмоции, что это выходит на автомате, почти естественно. 

– Да ладно, чувак.

_Это была просто стрессовая ситуация. Подростковые гормоны – непредсказуемая штука, заставляющая говорить странные вещи_. В тот момент он еще немного сам верит своим словам, и поэтому Дерек, похоже, не слышит ложь.

Глупая птица продолжает повторять, повторять свою дурацкую фразу, будто больше ничего не может сказать. В лесу пахнет весной.

 

***  
Во второй раз он уезжает в колледж. Почти вся стая остается в Бикон-Хиллз, но Стайлз уезжает в Нью-Йоркский университет, а Лидия – в МИТ, и все решают устроить прощальную вечеринку.

Стайлзу кажется, что он оставляет здесь свое чертово глупое, бесполезное сердце. Лидия смотрит на него странным взглядом, подливает текилы и сжимает его руку. Когда-то он бы убил за то, чтобы почувствовать хоть одно ее прикосновение. Сейчас он не чувствует абсолютно, совершенно ничего и в который раз думает – ведь все это проходит. Любые чувства, любая любовь, страсть, нежность. В один момент это все исчезает и что остается? 

Он ни о чем не жалеет. Он ни о чем не хочет жалеть. Он видит, как Дерек выходит на балкон, и идет за ним. Бросается на него, как утопающий на последний оставшийся спасательный круг. Как человек, который вечность бродил по пустыне, на водный мираж. Как безумец, который любит, бессмысленно, больно, непонятно, на того, кого хочет так, что сжимается все внутри, и сердце, тупое, больное сердце не слушает ни единого, даже самого холодного и трезвого, довода разума.

Дерек отталкивает его, смотрит этим своим непонятным взглядом – то ли убить хочет, то ли выставить за дверь, будто надоевшего неуклюжего щенка, который отказывается поддаваться тренировке. 

– Стайлз, мы не можем. Я не… я не могу. 

И снова повторяет ту самую фразу.

Стайлз не улыбается. Завтра он уезжает на долгое, очень долгое время. И это осознание придает сил.

 

***  
Он не приезжает домой. Говорит с отцом почти каждый день. Благодарит бога, что когда-то все же решил рассказать ему об оборотнях и прочей сверхъестественной херне – он, наверное, с ума бы сошел, если бы отец оставался в неведении, пока он находится на другом конце континента.

Он заканчивает первый курс, мечтает о том, как приедет на лето в Бикон-Хиллз, увидит отца, поговорит вживую со Скоттом. Он идет с занятий, поздно – через заброшенный парк по пути от универа до съемной квартиры. Он не слышит, как кто-то подходит сзади, а после смутно помнит удар по голове.

Дерек никогда не говорил о том времени, которое провел в Нью-Йорке с сестрой – но, оказывается, за тот период он успел нажить себе врагов. И пахнуть Хейлом ( _его стаей, даже после всех этих месяцев_ ), беспечно бродя по Большому Яблоку, оказывается, не лучшая идея.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем отец поднимает тревогу, не сумев дозвониться до него. Стайлз торчит в замшелом подвале и выслушивает бредни одинокого альфы, с чего-то вдруг решившего, что Стайлз страшно важен Дереку. Альфа и его стая когда-то помогли Дереку и Лоре – в итоге всех, кроме него, убили охотники, и он объявил вендетту против Хейлов. Стайлз получает по лицу, спросив, почему не против охотников.

Его на самом деле особо ничего не беспокоит, кроме того факта, что отец будет дико волноваться, а в животе громко урчит от голода – вот бы сейчас съесть той самой картошки, которую вкуснее всего делают дома, в Бикон-Хиллз. Но когда в подвал врывается, полуобратившись, Дерек он не может не почувствовать облегчение. Сколько бы раз ему ни думалось, что жизнь вдруг пугающе потеряла всякий смысл, умирать он абсолютно и совершенно не хочет.

В итоге Дерек вырывает горло его похитителю. Стайлз истерично смеется, долго, бессмысленно, сухо – он вспоминает, как много лет назад (ему кажется – бесконечно давно) Дерек грозился вырвать горло ему, когда они оба сидели в Стайлзовом стареньком джипе и Дерек был смертельно ранен. Тогда Стайлз серьезно подумывал над тем, чтобы позволить ему умереть. Сейчас он понимает, что скорее отгрызет собственную руку своими жалкими человеческими зубами.

В тот день вся стая останавливается в каком-то хостеле с пафосными надписями и персонажами из комиксов на стенах. Стайлз не хочет возвращаться в свою одинокую комнату в квартире, которую он снимает с еще тремя парнями. Дерек, видимо, что-то такое замечает в его взгляде и молча ведет его вслед за всеми.

Стайлзу кажется, что ничего в мире не может быть лучше, чем душ, туалет и разогретый в древней микроволновке сэндвич. В их комнате двухъярусные кровати, и он забирается на нижний ярус одной из них к Дереку, прижимается сухими губами к его плечу. Дерек дергается, будто Стайлз его ударил, а потом перемещается, сползает ниже по узкой, короткой кровати, наверняка свисая с нее босыми ступнями, и целует его – целует так, будто на дворе ебаный апокалипсис и это последний поцелуй в его сраной жизни. Целует так, что Стайлз благодарит всех чертовых богов за то, что остался жив. Он не менее безумно целует в ответ. Они целуются так долго, что, казалось бы, уже должно настать утро, но потом все же отрываются друг от друга – в комнате Эрика и Бойд, Скотт и Айзек, и хоть все они спят, лучше остановиться сейчас. 

Стайлз прижимается ухом к груди Дерека, бормочет три дурацких слова и добавляет, что очень, очень скучал. Слышит, как сбивается ритм его сердца. Наверное, так все время слышит сердца окружающих сам Дерек. Потом ритм выравнивается и Стайлз засыпает под его мерное биение.

На следующий день Стайлз показывает стае Нью-Йорк. До этого дня он понимал, что соскучился по ним – даже по великолепной троице, – но только теперь, водя их по самым банальным местам для туристов (потому что он и сам толком еще не знает этот город), болтая и смеясь, слушая обо всем, что изменилось за время его отсутствия, о чем не расскажешь по телефону и о чем он уже слышал, только теперь он понимает, насколько скучал. Но старается не думать об этом, потому что он вряд ли увидит их еще раз в ближайшем будущем. Глядя на них, он решает не возвращаться домой на лето. Потому что уже почти привык быть один, а теперь придется привыкать заново, а потом снова и снова, если он продолжит возвращаться. Дерек ходит с ними, но все время тащится позади. Они остаются на пару дней, но Стайлз больше не ночует в хостеле. Лежать в своей комнате зная, что все они – и Дерек – находятся в том же городе, еще больнее, чем когда они за сотни миль отсюда.

Стайлз провожает их на самолет. Последним уходит Дерек. Некоторое время они неловко стоят, а потом Дерек начинает: «Я не…»

Стайлз перебивает его, хлопает по плечу, желает ему «Не сдохни там без меня, всегда обращайся к Дитону, не лезь куда попало», смеется.

Они уходят на посадку, и Стайлз чувствует себя странно и немного глупо. Потом он наконец возвращается к себе в квартиру. Через несколько дней, недель, месяцев, когда время снова входит в привычное русло и дни опять начинают проходить своим чередом, не отличаясь ничем друг от друга, ему начинает казаться, что все это было сном. Если думать иначе – можно сойти с ума.

 

***  
Следующие несколько лет тянутся невыносимо медленно, хотя когда он будет думать об этом времени потом, они покажутся секундами. Он проходит все стадии принятия смерти, хотя вовсе не умирает, а всего лишь понимает, что ему, наверное, до конца жизни так и придется любить кого-то, кто ничего не чувствует в ответ. И быть любимым кем-то, кому не может ответить взаимностью. Он отрицает произошедшее, злится, торгуется с самим собой – «Если профессору Парсону не понравится мое эссе, я тут же рвану в Бикон-Хиллз». Но он так и не приезжает домой за все время учебы.

Наверное, дольше всего он чувствует какую-то непонятную пустоту внутри.

Потом, постепенно и внезапно одновременно, наступает принятие.

Время не лечит, думает он. Поначалу он считает, что лечит расстояние. Дерек так далеко, что он уже почти и забыл, как тот выглядит. Сначала он помнит каждую его интонацию, каждое выражение лица – что бы там кто ни говорил, их у него довольно обширный список, надо просто уметь замечать. Потом ему начинает казаться, что он никогда и не знал Дерека особо – просто придумал себе образ, на котором было удобно зациклиться, потому что, кажется, иначе он не может.

Однажды он читает о зависимости времени от гравитации – с каждым футом вверх человек начинает стареть быстрее на девяносто миллиардных секунды за семьдесят девять лет. По сути, даже если человек будет жить на околоземной орбите, то он и не заметит эффект быстрого старения. Иногда ему кажется, что он тоже вот так живет словно бы в невесомости, пока в Бикон-Хиллз все идет своим привычным чередом. Будто он и есть этот человек на околоземной орбите, только стареет быстрее не на миллиардные доли секунды, а на месяцы, годы каждое мгновение.

Будто когда он вернется домой, все будет таким же, как и когда он уезжал. Но он сам будет непоправимо, чертовски старше, и никто уже не узнает его.

 

***  
В четвертый раз они снова в Бикон-Хиллз.

В данный конкретный момент все в мире кажется просто невъебенно, восхитительно прекрасным. Эта музыка просто чудесна. Скотт – самый лучший друг в мире, и пусть он никогда не берет трубку, когда Стайлз находится в очередной смертельно опасной ситуации. У него есть причины, точно есть, и в этом мире все такое большое, необъятное и объяснимое, и можно сделать все, все, все что угодно, даже подсесть к Дереку и невзначай начать разговор, рассказать о слиянии галактик, гравитационном замедлении времени и еще тысяче беспорядочных фактов, может быть даже, наконец, собрать волю в кулак и снова, снова, после стольких лет поцеловать его.

Оказывается, все это чушь – как только исчезают эти сотни миль, все чувства, о которых он, казалось, забыл, как ни в чем не бывало возвращаются на свое привычное место куда-то внизу живота.

_Я не долбаный мальчик_ , говорит он себе, _я не чертов маленький мальчик_. И в этом мире все не так просто, и с тех пор, как он находился в Бикон-Хиллз дольше пары недель, прошло четыре года, и перед ним весь огромный, необъятный мир, но этот мир ему не нужен. Когда он достиг последней ожидаемой от него цели – цели, от которой не отвертишься, которую ожидал его отец, общество и будто бы сам ебаный господь бог, – когда он получил свой гребаный диплом, когда бросил в воздух нелепую квадратную шляпу, то понял, что дальше – лишь огромное зияющее ничто. И ему казалось, что он никогда, никогда, ни за что не вернется сюда, в это место, к этим людям, не увидит их больше, ну кроме отца, конечно, и иногда Скотта. Но время – время жестокая штука, и расстояние тоже, и как-то незаметно для себя он научился быть только самим собой, не сыном, не другом, не ходячей энциклопедией всех сверхъестественных аномалий, не боксерской грушей для ебанутых охотников. Это произошло резко и постепенно, быстро и незаметно, обухом по голове и путем долгих, обстоятельных разговоров с самим собой. Когда он уезжал на другой край континента – это казалось концом света. Теперь он понимает, что это было началом. Но больше ничего, ничего нет, ни целей, ни желаний, и он не знает, что делать. Он возвращается в родной город, который совершенно не заметил его отсутствия, возвращается чужим человеком, потому что он больше не тот мальчик, который уезжал отсюда.

И он не говорил с Дереком около трех лет – да и в тот раз в конце первого курса они едва ли перекинулись парой слов. Дерек смотрит так, будто Стайлз – пришелец с другой планеты, незнакомец, говорящий на давно умершем языке. Дерек смотрит так, будто Стайлз владеет луной, и солнцем, и всеми ебаными звездами одновременно.

Стайлз пьян. Он дико, совершенно, невъебически пьян. Он пьян и счастлив только поэтому, и немного грустно от осознания того, что он может быть счастлив только тогда, когда пьян.

Он говорит, говорит бесконечно. Обо всем, что было: о людях, которых встретил, о вещах, которые выучил, о сделанном и несделанном, об изменившихся и неизменных взглядах на жизнь. Теперь он так много говорит только в состоянии опьянения. Как-то незаметно для себя он перестал делиться всеми возможными знаниями и мнениями с окружающими, но здесь, в этой привычной квартире, в этом знакомом городе, с этими родными людьми, с этим любимым человеком, он снова чувствует себя жутко, безумно маленьким – и огромным как мир одновременно. На секунду можно подумать, что впереди – все, что можно только пожелать.

После неразумного количества текилы и водочных желе-шотов время приобретает какие-то странные свойства, то растягиваясь, то несясь, словно скоростной поезд, _мимо мимо мимо_. Вот он обнимает Скотта, танцует с Эрикой, потом между Эрикой и Айзеком, говорит о чем-то с Бойдом и через секунду уже не помнит, о чем, – и каждый миг ловит взгляд Дерека, Дерека, Дерека, будто все в жизни в конечном итоге сводится только к нему.

В какой-то момент Стайлз понимает, что все разъехались по домам – даже после всего этого времени Дерек предпочитает в конце дня иметь свой Лофт Извечного Одиночества в своем полном распоряжении, – и они вдвоем.

Стайлзу двадцать три, и он уже совсем, совсем не мальчик. Не мальчик, который когда-то впервые поцеловал Дерека – впервые поцеловал. И были какие-то люди, но он едва ли может вспомнить хоть чье-то имя.

Потому что любовь – огромный, вечно голодный монстр, страшнее которого в мире не встретишь. Она не отпустит, пока не высосет из тебя все силы, не оставит тебя разбитым, разорванным, развеянным по ветру.

И ты не можешь, не можешь, не можешь прочитать ничего по лицу Дерека. Он говорит, что хочет тебя, что скучал, и снимает с тебя всю одежду, одну вещь за другой. И ты думаешь – этого не стоит делать. Ничего хорошего не выйдет. Но не находишь в себе сил остановиться. Что бы ни говорил Дитон, твоя воля невероятно, кошмарно слаба. И от слов Дерека зияющая пропасть в груди почему-то становится только шире. 

Они идут к кровати, оставляя по пути одежду и ни на секунду не отрываясь друг от друга. Стайлз цепляется за Дерека так сильно, что наверняка остались бы синяки – если бы Дерек был кем-то другим, кем-то более _человечным_. Стайлзу кажется, что если он хотя бы на секунду прервет контакт – Дерек изменит свое решение. Поэтому старается не думать сам и не позволять думать Дереку. Поэтому целует, целует отчаянно, больно, глубоко, за все чертовы годы и безумные мысли. Толкает на постель и набрасывается сверху, отрывается от его губ и начинает спускаться ниже, чересчур сильно прикусывает кожу на ключице – Дерек шипит – и смотрит, как буквально на секунду место краснеет, но отметина исчезает так быстро, что кажется, будто ничего и не было. Будто все это сон, и Стайлз вовсе никогда, никогда не возвращался в этот город, не был в этой квартире, с этим человеком.

Эта мысль ужасно, невыносимо, до дрожи в пальцах выводит из себя. Он, кажется, еще пьян – или, наоборот, протрезвел от происходящего: он не совсем может определить. Но ему хочется разодрать Дерека на части за то, что он заставляет его чувствовать. Если бы Стайлз был оборотнем, он бы вырвал сейчас к чертям его проклятое сердце.

Вот поэтому не стоит думать. Дерек кладет ладонь ему на затылок, зарывается пальцами в волосы и легонько подталкивает его еще ниже. Стайлз приподнимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом – на его лице это коронное нечитаемое выражение, с которым он вечно смотрит на Стайлза, будто не понимает, как тот вообще существует. Стайлз не отводит глаз, пока не опускается до своей цели и не накрывает ртом его член. Дерек выгибается дугой и сжимает ладонь на затылке так сильно, что у Стайлза на глазах выступают слезы.

Позже, когда Дерек входит в него, Стайлз до боли в мышцах обхватывает его бедра ногами, тянется навстречу так, что ближе уже невозможно, и думает, что, вероятно, все это было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

Он не может сдержаться и уже под утро, когда они просто лежат, не в силах даже подняться и задернуть шторы на огромных окнах, чтобы закрыться от слишком яркого солнечного света, думает, _он наверное спит_ , и шепчет нелепые, бесполезные слова. Он не знает, почему ему так важно произнести их. Почему, кажется, все в мире, включая Дерека, вкладывают в них какой-то тяжелый, глубокий смысл. Дерек замирает – как всегда. Так, будто это не идиотское, размытое веками выражение таких простых и сложных чувств, а могущественное заклинание, которое может навсегда превратить его в камень. 

Он знает ответ, и Дерек, не подводя, озвучивает его. У Стайлза было достаточно партнеров на одну ночь. Но еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько грязным, как в то утро, когда искал и натягивал штаны под непроницаемым взглядом Дерека. 

***  
В пятый раз он думает – это последний. 

Ему двадцать пять. Он работает в общественной библиотеке – шикает на слишком разговорчивых подростков и расставляет книги по местам. Он не уверен, что для этого надо было заканчивать университет.

В жизни больше нет определенных целей. Нет большого и страшного сверхъестественного зла, которое нужно победить. Стайлз просто раскладывает книги, иногда проводит вечера у Макколлов – Скотта и Эллисон. Даже охотники и враждебные стаи оборотней уже давно посчитали Бикон-Хиллз слишком незначительным, чтобы уделять ему столь много внимания.

_В какой-то мере_ , думает Стайлз, _я счастлив. Счастлив, что мой отец и все мои друзья живы_.

Они отмечают Новый Год, и Стайлз повторяет эти мысли Дереку. Они снова стоят на балконе лофта, каким-то чудом пережившего самые жаркие времена в Бикон-Хиллз, если конечно не обращать внимание на огромную дыру в одной из стен, пару вмятин на другой и глубокие царапины на полу. Отсюда прекрасно видны фейерверки. И на этот раз у Дерека не должно быть отговорок и извинений. Его жизнь больше не похожа на черную дыру боли и опасности, которой он считал ее раньше (которой она, все же, и являлась). Но – Стайлз много думал – что-то в Дереке давно и бесповоротно сломлено. Что-то, что нельзя починить и сотней «Я люблю тебя», тысячей жертв и спасений. И он не знает, не знает, совершенно не знает, что должен сделать. Он думает – кому нужна эта чертова любовь, это самое большое и дурацкое чувство в истории человечества, если оно не может помочь ему? Он чувствует, будто упускает что-то из виду, что-то важное. Он все равно целует Дерека ровно в полночь, проливая шампанское на его рубашку, смеясь и крича что-то под грохот фейерверков. И Дерек улыбается – той редкой улыбкой, не натянутой, а будто немного сдерживаемой, но искренней. И Стайлз не может – не может, господи, не может молчать – он проводит пальцами по его губам, по его вечной щетине, на вид колючей, а на ощупь почти мягкой, по исхудавшим щекам и заострившимся скулам. Проводит и говорит «Я люблю тебя, я скучаю, я так скучаю».

И какая-то дверь все равно захлопывается. Он все же упустил что-то, что-то бесконечно важное, и он не знает – что именно.

Дерек смотрит на него так, будто он – ответ на все вопросы человечества. 42. Секрет превращения свинца в золото. Самое худшее и отвратительное, что когда-либо случалось. Самое прекрасное, самое больное, самое светлое, самое святое. Потом он обнимает Стайлза, до боли крепко, и несколько минут стоит так, жарко дыша ему в шею.

Когда он открывает рот, Стайлз знает, что он скажет.

 

***  
В итоге, Стайлз даже не хочет слушать эту банальную речь «Дело не в тебе, дело во мне». Он смеется и говорит: «Обычно перед тем, как я это слышу, у меня хотя бы есть пару месяцев регулярного секса».

Но потом он понимает, что это правда. Что Дерек не может – даже после стольких лет и признаний – просто взять и довериться человеку, дать ему на расправу свое проклятое сердце, которое он так тщательно прячет за глухой стеной, но которое, тем не менее, все равно иногда можно увидеть, краем глаза – когда его лицо вдруг смягчается, а стены падают, и он выглядит по-странному растерянным и уязвимым. Как тогда, давным-давно, целую гребаную вечность назад, когда Стайлз сказал «Мерзость», говоря о каниме. Как когда они сидели вместе в машине и он по телефону просил Скотта пообещать его отцу, что успеет на игру. Будто Дерек увидел что-то совершенно новое и непредсказуемое. Невозможное и дурацкое. Глупое и наивное. Удивительное.

И время – время ничего не лечит. Стайлз не знает, что вообще – лечит. Слова или действия. Действия и слова. Слова, которые превращаются в бессмысленную пыль из-за того, как часто их произносят. 

Любовь может значить многое. Но и он, и Дерек – он уверен – знают, что она может исчезнуть в любой момент и ты останешься ни с чем или – хуже того – потеряешь все, что у тебя есть.

Должно быть какое-то другое чувство, думает он. _Любовьдовериедружбараздражениесчастьезлость_. Просто пока никто не придумал этому чувству название.

Стайлз понимает все уже потом, через несколько лет. Сейчас он действует на инстинкте. Он решает держать осаду, медленную и обстоятельную. Ему не впервой, и просто удивительно, что он не начал это раньше. Обычно он соображает гораздо быстрее и незамедлительно начинает реализацию всех своих планов, даже самых безумных. Этот тоже поначалу кажется сумасшедшим, но, как ни странно, в итоге именно он приводит к результату, которого Стайлз ждал (ключевое слово) все эти годы. Он делает какие-то мелочи – то, что делал многие годы для Скотта, для отца, не придавая этому значения. Приносит в лофт домашнюю еду, вытаскивает на прогулки по городу и по лесу, спорит с Эрикой, Айзеком и Бойдом из-за какой-то чуши, довольно отмечая, как Дерек фыркает, пытаясь сдержать смех, посылает дурацкие сообщения и заставляет смотреть бредовые и не очень фильмы. Смеется, бесконечно много смеется, как не делал уже много лет. Рассказывает самые случайные, самые абсурдные, самые важные вещи. Прикасается. Целует. 

Отучает от чувства постоянного, привычного, но от этого не менее ядовитого одиночества – и себя, и его.

Но, говорят, любить – значит похоронить тех демонов, от которых мы прячемся. И самые несчастные люди улыбаются искреннее всех. Но твои демоны всегда с тобой, и улыбка широка как никогда.

Нельзя всегда быть тем, кто делает шаг навстречу. Первый, второй, третий, и хоть два назад, но потом ты снова идешь, идешь к нему, потому что не можешь сопротивляться, это такой закон, притяжение противоположностей или что-то вроде. Это не значит, что тебя не тошнит и не разрывает от того, что ты просто не можешь противиться этому чувству. Но нельзя просто ничего не получать в ответ. В конечном итоге, ты можешь лишь или разорвать эту связь, или остаться пустой, бессмысленной оболочкой себя.

И он просто не может, не может продолжать. В один прекрасный момент, кажется, надо просто прекратить. Когда считаешь каждую улыбку, каждый взгляд, и думаешь: правда ли, правда ли? Потому что нужно хоть что-то, хоть самая малость, чтобы знать, что все это – не зря.

И как может быть так, что, хотя ты стал самим собой, каждая мысль продолжает возвращаться к нему?

 

***  
Этой зимой ночи холодны, и снега необычайно много. Стайлз, кажется, еще никогда не видел столько снега – даже в Нью-Йорке. Стайлзу хочется сжимать его в кулаке, собирать пригоршнями и водить по нему руками, лежа на спине. Кажется, именно это он и делает – они идут с Дереком поздно ночью от Эрики и Бойда по дороге, освещенной только светом почти полной луны. И он просто думает что-то вроде «Какой классный сугроб!». И, похоже, сообщает об этом чудесном факте Дереку и без какой-либо паузы валится в снег.

Зимнее небо над лесом невероятно красиво. Дерек где-то в стороне вздыхает и бормочет что-то про людей, которые не умеют пить и не могут вовремя остановиться. Стайлз думает, что это ужасно несправедливо – на Дерека алкоголь не действует, а трезвые люди всегда так злы по отношению к пьяным. Он приподнимается на локтях – Дерек присаживается рядом, говорит, говорит, наверное, что-то важное, но Стайлз только пытается разобрать в темноте выражение его лица и, сколько ни пытается, не может запомнить ни одного его слова. Дерек, наверное, говорит о холоде, и простуде, и невыносимых болеющих людях – и другие правильные вещи. Он вообще на самом деле чересчур правильный и очень скучный в каком-то плане. Стайлз просто обожает его за это. Так обожает, что решает тоже повалить его в сугроб. Ему все равно ничего не будет.

И небо такое красивое, с луной и щедро рассыпанной пригоршней звезд, и Дерек тянется к его губам первым – первым. Стайлз немного трезвеет и чувствует спиной холод. Ноги тоже мерзнут, они, кажется, мокрые от снега, но он думает об этом как-то отстраненно, потому что Дерек невыносимо жаркий, даже сквозь бесконечные слои зимней одежды. Дерек целует его так, будто хочет выпить до дна и не оставить после себя ничего, совершенно ничего. Стайлз думает, что это совершенно не нужно – он и так отдал уже все, что мог. Но еще никогда Дерек не протягивал руку и не брал с готовностью все с такой непосредственностью предложенное.

Когда Дерек наконец отстраняется – но коротко целует еще раз, потом еще, и смотрит совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, который Стайлз, все же, кажется, немного начинает понимать, – несколько мгновений или целую долбаную вечность они просто смотрят друг на друга. Стайлз думает, что ни разу Дерек не смотрел на него так прямо и так долго. Дерек говорит:

\- Пошли домой, ты замерзнешь к чертям.

И Стайлз тупо думает – домой. Он не знает, где его дом теперь. Когда-то это был дом отца, потом он называл домом какие-то чужие места, просто если надо было произнести «Ладно, чуваки, я валю домой». Но сейчас Дерек даже не зовет его к себе домой, а просто констатирует факт – _пошли в наше общее место, где есть кровать и пледы и что-нибудь горячее (но, упаси господь, не алкогольное), а то ты сдохнешь от воспаления легких, а это будет полной хуйней, никто в современном мире не дохнет от воспаления легких_. И Стайлз просто кивает, и цепляется за протянутую руку, когда Дерек встает. Сам бы он ни за что не встал, небо и деревья вокруг немного кружатся и иногда почти меняются местами, и глаза Дерека иногда отливают красным, или ему просто кажется. Дерек отряхивает его куртку от снега, и Стайлз машинально отмахивается – ему не десять лет, черт возьми, он может пережить немного снега на своей долбаной куртке. Но Дерек это делает с таким видом, будто запросто может Стайлза этой же курткой придушить прямо здесь, на месте. Мысли сбиваются на слове «заботливо», и он пытается сконцентрироваться на Дереке – и, как ни странно, ему удается. Он думает о том, что Дерек – в списке того немногого, на чем он может концентрировать внимание на сколь угодно долгое время. Минуту-час-вечность – просто смотреть, как двигаются его руки. Или наблюдать за его выразительными бровями – это, наверное, самое странное и лучше об этом никогда и никому не говорить, особенно Дереку.

Несколько мгновений, минут они стоят посреди дороги, Дерек пытается тянуть его в сторону дома, но Стайлз пытается поймать за хвост какую-то мысль и думает о том, что почему-то именно сегодняшний вечер надо запомнить – во что бы то ни стало. И в руке Дерека на рукаве его куртки столько долбаной, проклятой, невозможной нежности. Стайлз даже не понимает, как ему это удается – хмурить брови и нежно держать за рукав. С ума сойти. Это прямо-таки сверхъестественная способность. Наверное, он об этом сообщает Дереку – ему часто кажется, что он просто думает о чем-то, а потом оказывается, что он произнес это вслух. И Дерек снова смотрит на него – будто решается на что-то. И такое чувство, будто проходит то ли вечность, то ли доля миллисекунды, когда по его лицу становится понятно, что он принял решение. Он говорит:

\- Стайлз, я…

И, может, это глупо, столько ждать этого момента, а потом изменить свое мнение из-за какой-то там ладони на рукаве куртки, и нахмуренных бровей, и светлых внимательных глаз. Он думает – к черту. К черту проклятые, идиотские, замыленные слова. Их говорили миллионы идиотов, и еще тысячи скажут, и все это такая проклятая, никому не нужная хрень. Важно то, что он с тобой, что, похоже, он все эти годы с тобой, даже когда между вами тысячи миль и бесконечные, голодные, пустые месяцы, и все его «не люблю» - наверняка что-то такое же дурацкое, как и его попытки защитить всех, не подавая при этом вида, что он кого-то защищает. Но ведь Стайлз всегда видел его насквозь. Он говорит:

\- Я знаю, - перебивая.

Ногам в ботинках ужасно холодно, и он уже немного начинает засыпать от усталости. И, может, это просто так только кажется в темноте, но Дерек улыбается, обнимает его за плечи и ведет в сторону _дома_. От него исходит тепло, и Стайлза пробирает дрожь – он прижимается ближе и думает, успеет ли выпить чего-нибудь горячего, когда они наконец дойдут (боже, почему они решили прогуляться, а не брать машину), или просто повалится в кровать и уснет в ту же секунду – но только если Дерек его согреет, конечно.

Еще он думает, что, несмотря ни на что, обязательно запомнит сегодняшний вечер.


End file.
